


Know it All

by Clockworkmorningglory



Series: Winchester Sister Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkmorningglory/pseuds/Clockworkmorningglory
Summary: Dean thinks he knows it all and it blows up in his face.
Series: Winchester Sister Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023843





	Know it All

A/N this fic takes place during season 11 around the same time as the episode: ‘Baby’ Ravenna would be 8 almost 9. I own nothing but the story and the child character. Enjoy!

Dean was finishing up his bacon double cheese burger, when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. Wiping his hands, he reached into the front pocket of his flannel.  
Looking down he saw that it was Cas calling him. 

“Hey Cas what’s up?” 

“Hello Dean, is Amber with you, Ravenna says she’s not feeling well and I am unsure what to do. The Google wasn’t very helpful and Amber left no instructions for this.”

Sam and Amber looked at Dean quizzically, he just rolled his eyes and lifted his pinky telling them to wait a minute. “When you say not feeling well, what are her symptoms? Sore throat? Upset stomach? What??

Ambers eyes widened as she heard Deans words. “Venna’s sick? Dean let me talk to Cas!” Dean shook his head and mouthed ‘I got this.’ She shook her head and leaned into Sam. 

Dean chewed his lower lip as Castiel explained what was ailing the littlest Winchester. “She says that her stomach and head hurt, but when I took her temperature it was in normal human range. Dean I really think I ought to speak with Amber, she is the child’s mother.”

Dean let out an indignant huff and sat up straighter. “Listen Cas, I’ve raised a couple kids myself, I think I know what I’m doing.” 

“Dean no one is saying you don’t know what you’re doing with kids, just let me talk to Castiel.” Amber leaned forward and reached out her hand. Dean shook is head again and shooed her away. 

“Okay Cas here is what ya do, there is some kids tylonal in the kitchen, give her two of those and then have her drink some ginger ale.” Dean said into the phone looking at Amber with a raised brow. Sitting back Amber raised her hands in defeat. 

“I will do as you suggest but I would still feel more assured if I could speak to Amber.” After Cas said this there was the sound of his phone dropping to the floor and the sound of running feet. 

“Cas? Cas is everything okay? Hey man what’s going on!?!” At Deans frantic words Amber stood up and started making her way to the impala.  
“Dean.” Cas said, stress and fatigue painting his voice. “I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Ravenna feels better, the bad news is that the contents of her stomach are now all over the floor of the library, and I will require a new laptop.” 

Deans face blanched and without saying another word handed the phone to Amber. “Here you’re better with this crap then I am.” 

Rolling her eyes she took the phone and told Cas what to do for Venna, even if she felt better now. “Oh and Cas, Dean will be bringing you home a new computer. Also use the wet dry vac in the garage to clean up the floor. Don’t worry about emptying it DEAN will take care of that when we get home.” 

“Ah man!” Dean whined quietly. Unfortunately for the elder Winchester, not quietly enough for Amber not to hear him. 

“What’s the matter Dean, I thought having raised a couple kids you wouldn’t mind helping poor Cas with clean up.” That said Amber got into the back seat of the Impala. 

Glancing over the roof of the car, Dean and Sam locked eyes.  
“Dude don’t look at me! You’re the one who knew what he was doing.” Sam gave him a smirk and got into the car. 

“Son of a Bitch!”


End file.
